


The Last of a Light

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Last words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Everything has its time...
Relationships: Aria & Mika
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	The Last of a Light

Aria sat on the couch, it was a normal day. Like any other in the multiverse. There were so many of them. She felt tired. She couldn't remember ever feeling tired like this. It wasn't that she'd been run ragged or anything. It was just business as usual. She was a Creator though. She was not like those around her. She was unique. Time had escaped her and she had beaten death, not once but twice in her lifetime. So then... what was this strange sensation? She sat in silence. Her husband was off to Dreamtale, talking to his friends there and her children and grandchildren were off in the multiverse living their lives and on their own missions. 

  
  
Truth be told, if one could count a creation as one's child... then Aria had more than her fair share of children. Having given life to so many. Some of whom she had watched personally grow in front of her eyes, others she had only seen on a page. When she had entered the multiverse, she had been middle age, for a human. She had not been a very bright spark either but after a while she had found a new life in a place where she actually did not truly belong. Not in the sense of where one might think to live their life.

  
  
No one who had known her, as a child or even as a teenager, would ever have likely thought that she would find her happiness in a place like this. A place that was beyond mortal reach. A place where magic was as common as taking a breath of air. Where she could create anything that she could imagine... and she did have a very vast and colorful imagination. It knew no real limit. Her imagination was what had made her so powerful. It was one of the things she had not shared with anyone but her mate. After all, who else would believe that a human with an imagination could be as powerful as she was? There were very few who even remembered she had once been human. 

  
  
It was not as if she was scared or any such thing; for she had so often come close to it that the concept of death did not phase her. She knew, of course, that nothing lasted forever. Not even in a place of magic. Time, for her, had not been halted, it had simply been lengthened. Not once, but twice. It was a wonder she had lived so long. Defying Death not just in coming into the multiverse itself, but on many other occasions when she should have been dead but survived by some means or another. She had often said that she was not a god and thus she was as mortal as any other despite the near limitless power she had come to know. Feeling strange, she drew out a piece of paper and began to write.  
  
  
  
  
 **Today is the day that I finally say farewell.**  
  
 **There is a saying... 'For every purpose under Heaven.'**  
  
 **I have believed in this most of my existence.**  
  
 **It seems only like yesterday that I came into the place I now call home.**  
  
 **A place that was familiar and yet foreign to me at the same time.**  
  
 **In the time I have been here. However short it may seem to those who know me....**  
  
 **I have found here what I lacked before.**  
  
 **I found a true friend, someone who would stand by me no matter what the cost...**  
  
 **True love, someone who saw me for who I was, who I wanted to be, what I'd been and loved all.**  
  
 **A family. One of my own making, but loved ones who not only said they cared, but cared enough to try to understand even in the toughest of times and sought only the truth and the light.**  
  
 **A purpose. A reason to actually live and something I could put all I had into without hesitation, regardless of the pitfalls and all that went with it.**  
  
 **To each of you... and to the future generations that come from you and yours.**  
  
 **I leave behind this journal with the last of the magic I possess. That it may ever be a guide in the hands of the pure and a curse in the hands of evil.**  
  
 **My final words will be this:**  
  
 **Love as if you have never known what it is lose.**  
  
 **Take time to dance and smell the flowers, as if you are the only one around.**  
  
 **Age only defines how long we have lived, not who we are, what we know, whether or not we can love or even live.**  
  
 **Life is a gift. Treasure it always.**  
  
 **There secret to happiness is finding in life what makes you happy.**  
  
 **Above all else, family and friends come first in daily life. For those who have those who are true and caring are among the richest in the world.**  
  
  
  
  
 **I love you all.**  
  


  
  
She closed her eyes as she finished that last word, her mind searching a moment for something else, but nothing came...  
  
  
  
  


  
  
The door opened, a young woman stepped through the door dressed in a green dress. She had not been home in a very long time.  
  
"is anyone home? mom? dad?" No answer. She noticed the robe left on the couch and on the couch, next to it, was a piece of paper. She went over to it and picked it up.


End file.
